We can help each other, even if we are strangers
by Shievi
Summary: Three years later, Emily met a girl, Together they help each other out with a problem. Oneshot Their is one song in, not everyone will understand that :pp


**Their is a dutch song in it, i like it, so if you wanted to know the translate in english than ask and i give ot to you :pp**

* * *

><p>Emily folded the sheets. She sighed deeply. It was now three years ago. Three years ago. As she recalled the past. All the pain of the last day. What had happened. She wasall alone at this time.<p>

She looked away. The yellow envelope a few days ago she had been received. The reunion would take place tonight. She did not know if she would go. After what had happened. Her head was full.

She threw the sheet in the laundry basket. Angry, the whole event was in her , Jayden especially. She took a deep breath.

No, she would not go. She had so much to do. She would write a letter to Mia that shewas sorry, but unfortunately she didn't make it.

Mm, Mia, who was faithful happy with Kevin. He had proposed to her the day afterXandred master was defeated. Mia obviously had said "yes". Her marriage was just as she had dreamed.

Mike, yes he , not married, though it shocked everyone, engaged to Aniëce. He had met her not long after after the final battle. Storage instantly in love, though Aniëce is not an easy one.

Who do we have, oh, Antonio. He journeyed around the world continue to fulfill his dreamas a Master Sushi cook. But when he met Leocadia. A tough girl with a lot of had immediately found the other half of his soul.

The two shared a passion for cooking. They even have their own restaurant.

Emily sighed again. She took her jacket and went outside. She had thought measurement space. She walked quickly and as usual she looked no matter where she went.

"Ouch, sorry" she apologized when she bumped into someone. She rubbed her forehead. She saw a girl sitting on the ground.

'Uh, nee, mijn fout', she said in an unintelligible language. Emily looked uncomprehending.

"Oh, sorry, uh, I said it was my fault," she translated in English.

"Ah," Emily nodded. "I should watch out, you do not pull it." The girl pushed herself off the ground. She had short brown blonde hair. Her hair did not look so good, like someone had pulled terribly hard on it. Gray-green eyes that looked pretty dreamy. She seemed quite shy really and her arms held them for herself, she seemed more scared now that she looked at Emily.

"Uh, you okay?" Emily asked. The girl nodded. She pulled a failed smile.

"Uh, I ..." Stammered the girl nodded. She rocked back and forth from one foot to the other.

"Sorry, gotta go" She passed Emily quickly. Emily was surprised.

"Hey wait!" she cried, chasing the girl. She throught to stop her to pull on her arm. The girl looked around.

"Whats wrong?" The girl swallowed.

"Please, I did not want to bump on you," she pleaded. Emily looked confused.

"What?" she asked again. The girl lowered her gaze.

"Tell me, I really do not eat you," Emily tried to let her relax.

The girl sighed. "It's just, you seem very much like someone who has hurt me very hard.I'm not used to talking to strangers. "

"I'm Emily, now I am no longer a stranger." The girl smiled a little.

"I'm Mirre" she reminded herself. They shook hands.

"You want to come take a drink, I can hear you out." The girl opened her mouth but said nothing. She nodded.

Emily led her to the nearest pub. They sat at a table. "So tell is one, how old are you and two why were you really that scared?"

Mirre shrugged. "I'm sixteen and half and some fear that regard," she sighed.

"I've seen some bad things that has to do with bullying and harassment. Nothing to worry about it. Nightmares and a broken heart. I'm afraid to talk to people, even if I know them.I trust no one. "

"Why not, so bad it will not have been. I was constantly bullied when I was little. "

"Maybe, but with the right lighting with me is something else. I'm afraid of losing people,but I survive it. What about you, you seemed not really happy. "

"Well, reunion, which I do not feel like because I would see" him "again ."

"Him?"

"Yes, someone who has delivered me a broken heart," replied Emily. "Well actually itwas a part of me, but yes" she sighed.

"Are we both about a similar problem, right?" Mirre smiled.

"Almost, almost." A waiter came to their table.

"A Coke for me and for you Mirre?

"Uh, for me, well, uh, take an Ice Tea with lemon flavor." The waiter nodded.

"So where were we, oh yes, what with nightmares?"

"My friends, afraid of losing them. I'm afraid to be left alone. " Emily reach her hand to her and laid it on hers.

"Nobody is going to just leave you," she assured her.

"Have I heard it before, but each time it happens again and again, my friends have left me. I will have to live with. But enough about me, who is the guilty one? "

"Uh," Emily huffed. "Jayden."

"Jayden?" Mirre said.

"Yes, Jayden, wait I have a photo" she took her purse and pulled out her wallet and gave then the picture. 'We have worked with a group of friends experienced a great adventure. In the end my tale, however, proved a nightmare. I asked if he had plans for the future. He said no. He just wanted to stay there. I left, he did not ask if I wanted to stay, he did not stop me or following me. I knew it was over. "

Mirre bit her lip. "Maybe he was not ready," she said. Emily shrugged.

"But that not stops you to see you friends. Let him not stop you, "she tipped.

"Yeah, you're right." The glasses were put on the table. 'Say, a question, what language you spoke just now? "

Mirre faltered a moment. "I do not know if you will know, I spoke Dutch."

"I understand a little, except that sense, arriving from the Netherlands?"

"No, Belgium" corrected the girl.

"Oh, and what are you doing here?"

"Running away for everything," she said. She took a sip of her ice-tea. "I'll go backhome, when my head finally is good with all these thoughts."

"I know what you mean," Emily sighed. She looked at the picture.

"You still have feelings for him, not?" Emily looked at her.

"Well, frankly .."

"So yes," Mirre made her sentence. Emily blushed. "How well do you understand Dutchagain?" she asked.

"It looks a lot like German so much."

"Oh, then you probably also can partially understand this," said Mirre as she rose.

"What are you going."

"Helping you with your reunion, since you still have feelings for Jayden. I am going tosing, but do not laugh. "

Emily looked at questions such as Mirre took the microphone. She sat on the pianowhen she said to the musicians what to do. She put her hands and began the first notes began to sound.

**Laat het los  
>'t Is al zo lang geleden<br>Maak een nieuw begin  
>Als een koele wind door je hart<strong>

**Laat het gaan**  
><strong>Je bent al moe gestreden<strong>  
><strong>Rust maar even uit<strong>  
><strong>En kijk vooruit<strong>

Emily got up and went to the podium. Mirre sang with eyes closed. Emily tried to understand as much as possible, though it was not easy.

**Je hebt zoveel om te geven  
>En zoveel om voor te leven<br>Als je loskomt van de eenzaamheid  
>Blijf niet kwaad op het verleden<br>Maar wees dankbaar voor het heden  
>Zet je tranen en je zorgen opzij<br>En je maakt jezelf vrij  
>Alleen of met mij<br>Oh, maak jezelf vrij**

**Laat het los**  
><strong>Het trekt je naar beneden<strong>  
><strong>Kijk niet achterom<strong>  
><strong>Maar volg de zon<strong>

Mirre opened her eyes and smiled . Emily followed her gaze. She was shocked. Oh could not be true. She began a song to understand this song if she saw Jayden. She swallowed. He seemed surprised to see Emily too.

**Laat je gaan****  
>En laat je hart weer spreken<strong>**  
>Wie de weg bepaalt<strong>**  
>Oh, en de eindstreep haalt<strong>**  
>Is vrij<strong>**  
>Is vrij<strong>

Jayden made his way to her and stood in front of her. He took a deep breath. His hand tostroke her cheek. Emily felt the first time in three years complete again. The warm feeling she had not in three years. Before she knew it well and all she kissed him and he returned it.

**Je hebt zoveel om te geven****  
>En zoveel om voor te leven<strong>**  
>Als je loskomt van de eenzaamheid<strong>**  
>Blijf niet kwaad op het verleden<strong>**  
>Maar wees dankbaar voor het heden<strong>**  
>Zet je tranen en je zorgen opzij<strong>**  
>En je maakt jezelf vrij<strong>**  
>Alleen of met mij<strong>**  
>En je maakt jezelf vrij<strong>**  
>Alleen of met mij<strong>**  
>Oh, maak jezelf vrij <strong>

The last notes died away as Emily and Jayden pulled away. "I'm sorry," murmuredJayden. Emily put her finger to his lips.

"Sh," she said softly. "The past is past." Jayden smiled. Mirre looked pleased at the that she was also again happy. Very quietly she made her way to the door, she slipped out.

She was never going to see Emily , so she thought at least. The song she had sungcounted for her, but she did not want to admit. She missed her friends.

There was a reason why she would not get attached to others. That's why she needed to go as quickly as possible, before she would end in pain again.

She walked away from the cafe. "Mirre!" was called. Emily followed by obviously Jaydencame running toward her. "Where you going?"

"To which I was planning to go, Emily . I must go, I ... "

"You can not continue to flee, you can not keep hiding," panted Emily .

"I have, you find happiness again and I am still looking for it."

"Is it not better to find your happiness with your friends?" came a voice behind stiffened. She turned around.

"Mmm ... Michel?"

"Sarah, Steph, Allie, Corran, why are you here?"

" Searching you, we've been looking everywhere for you. Why did you leave. "

"I did not go away, you went away."

"We, why, you left."

"I left because I heard you talk about the transfer, I'm tired to be left behind. Leave yourcozy, to the other side of the world. "

"Mirre, listen, we weren't going to leave," interrupted the red-haired Allie.

"Oh no?"

"No, we refused, we prefer to stay here, I swear" Mirre had tears in her eyes.

"See that no one will just leave," said Emily . Mirre smiled. It was still true.

"I think we helped each other a little, certainly," laughed Mirre. Emily hit an arm aroundMirre's shoulder.

"Yes, we did.''


End file.
